("Dentist-Scientist Training Program at UCSF"), University of California, San Francisco We appointed Dr. Richard Gallagher, who is pursuing an integrated program in bioengineering with specialty training in orthodontics, to this grant in July of 1997. Dr. Gallagher received his civil engineering training at Arizona State University (BSCE, 1986; MSCE, 1988) and subsequently entered dental school at UCSF. Following completion of his DDS, he became the first dental student to be accepted into the intercampus PhD program in bioengineering at UCSF and UC-Berkeley. Previously supported by training grants in bioengineering and oral biology, he recently advanced to candidacy, and will conduct his Bioengineering PhD dissertation research in the area of nanomechanical properties of calcified tissues in Dr. Grayson Marshall's laboratory. Dr. Gallagher worked intensively in this area for three to four months prior to the start of his intensive specialty training in orthodontics at our neighbor school, the University of the Pacific, in a unique inter-university program. As a result, h e presented a paper at the International Nanoscope User's conference in Santa Barbara in August, 1997 and was the lead author on a presentation on the nanomechanical properties of carious dentin at the 1998 AADR meeting in Minneapolis, MN in March, 1998 (please see section C, Publications). Dr. Gallagher is also making good progress in his orthodontics program and is carrying out some additional clinical research in this area under the direction of Dr. Sheldon Baumrind, who holds joint appointments at UCSF and UOP, and Dr. Grayson Marshall, his dissertation advisor.